


Love in Every Measure

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Music, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poorly Described Conducting, Taako Loves Kravitz and Kravitz loves him right back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Kravtiz makes his debut as the conductor for the Neverwinter Symphony Orchestra. Taako falls a little deeper in love with him.





	Love in Every Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Day two! The prompt for today was "Modern AU," and I thought this would be a perfect chance to write a fic about Kravitz conducting! That's....all I really have to say for this one, I'm really happy with it! Let me know what you think, enjoy!

Taako hummed as he took bunches of Kravitz’s locks and wove them into a large braid, spritzing coconut and mango oil in as he went. The gold clips he added to his braids shined like speckled stars against the dark hair.

“Thanks for helping me with this, Taako. My hands would shake too much for me to do it myself,” said Kravitz in front of him, nervously jiggling his leg.

“Not a problem, babe. Least I could do for your big night,” murmured Taako, wrapping the braids together with the hair tie at the bottom.

“You’ve done a lot for me for tonight. Did you forget how got me a bespoke suit? Which, again, you didn’t have to--”

“Shut your face, and yes I did. I wasn’t about to let you go on stage in a premade suit, no sir.”

“I could have paid for half of it…”

“You could have, but I wouldn’t have let you. Okay, I’m all done. Stand up, let’s see the complete package.”

Kravitz rose from the bed and walked to the mirror against the door, taking in his reflection. The suit fit him _perfectly_ , each line and angle clean and pressed against him, like he was born to wear that suit. His dark, warm skin glowed against the crisp white shirt, showing off more of his face and freshly trimmed beard.

Taako wolf whistled behind him. “Damn, Krav, you’re handsome as fuck,” he said.

Kravitz chuckled nervously, “thanks. You were totally right about the suit, by the way.”

Taako rolled his eyes, “told you. I’m always right when it comes to fashion.”

“Excuse me! Some of us have a concert hall to get to! So, if you two are done eyefucking each other, we’d like to GO!” Lup yelled from the living room on the other side of the door.

“We’re coming!” Taako swung the door open and gently nudged Kravitz outside, watching Lup’s and Barry’s eyes widen at the sight of Kravitz.

“You clean up good, bone man!” said Lup.

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” asked Kravitz as he organized his sheet music and shoved his binder into his backpack.

“I’m never going to let you forget your goth phase in college. It’s still funny. As much as I’d love to reminisce we have to be at the theater in an hour and the trains suck so let’s get to it!” Lup grabbed her violin case from the couch and hustled to the door.

Kravitz turned to Taako, “I’ll see you later, I guess. I’ll try to look for you in in the audience,” he said, pulling Taako close.

“Knock ‘em dead, babe. I love you,” replied Taako, stealing a kiss before pushing him towards the door.

Kravitz was making his conductor debut for the Neverwinter Symphony Orchestra. He was one of the youngest conductors in the orchestra’s history at 28, so his debut was causing quite the buzz, including a couple press interviews. Kravitz couldn’t be happier to conduct for this orchestra, for he was among friends; Taako’s sister Lup and her boyfriend Barry are not only in the group as well, but also former classmates of his from Neverwinter Conservatory. Everyone was excited for him, but especially his new family.

Two hours later saw Taako striding out of the apartment, clad in a long black dress accented with golden stars and moons that swished and flowed with each movement. His curly blond hair was put up in a bun, and popped against his brown skin, and his face glowed with the addition of the gold makeup he wore.

He made it to the concert hall and sauntered to his seat, close to the front and off to the side so he can see Kravitz’s face. Taako glanced at the program and read the name of the concert: _Story and Song: Narrative Through Music_. He flipped through the pages and saw the article written about Kravitz, including a picture of him leaning against a grand piano, smiling a smile Taako fell in love with. The audience was packed and growing as more patrons came in, along with some musicians that took to the stage. He saw Lup and Barry enter together, holding hands before they parted ways and went to their sections, Barry going to the piano while Lup took her seat for second chair violin. The energy in the room was palpable as Taako picked up bits and pieces of people’s conversations, some of them talking about Kravitz. He smiled proudly. _That’s right,_ he thought, _that’s my man they’re talking about._

The crowd fell silent when the orchestra began to tune, Taako getting chills at the sound. The first chair violinist, Johann, meandered on stage and took his seat to loud, well deserved applause. Kravitz came out soon after to thunderous applause, the loudest of which came from Taako. He smiled graciously and took up his baton. He drew in a breath and began to conduct.

The first piece was bright and triumphant, one that gave the string section a chance to show their chops. Everyone was laser focused, especially Kravitz, whose fingers matched the rhythm of each instrument it seemed like. His face was one of focused excitement, eyes widened and mouth in a tight line of concentration. He was immensely expressive, his arms and hands making note of every punch and burst of energy in the music. Taako remembered how he would subconsciously move his hands and fingers to the tune of the music, now engrained in his memory. It never ceased to charm the fuck out of Taako. The piece reached its climax, and Kravitz made sweeping, grand gestures, and small, precise ones, his baton moving rapidly in his hand. The piece ended with Kravitz’s hands at his sides, the audience bursting into applause the moment the music ended. He turned and smiled, picking up the microphone next to him.

“Thank you, thank you so much. Welcome to Neverwinter Symphony Orchestra’s concert _Story and Song…”_

Taako quickly became mesmerized by Kravitz’s smooth baritone as he explained the concept of the title to the audience. Taako heard the speech before, with Kravitz rehearsing in in the shower when he thought Taako couldn’t hear him. He knew it was to celebrate music’s universal skill of telling stories and conveying emotions, and that music, sometimes, explain situations and experiences better than words ever could. Even though Taako’s heard the words before, he’ll never get over the passion and love Kravitz has in his eyes when he talks.

Each piece the orchestra played surrounded a different emotion and lived experience, for the musicians got to contribute ideas for music to play. There were songs about death and anger and bittersweet departures. Regardless of tempo and mood, Kravitz conducted and led the orchestra through each one perfectly, giving every song the dignity and respect it deserved. Watching Kravitz, watching the way his body moved and face changed with each piece, it was as if the music was absorbed into his skin, and he was telling the music’s story through him.

Taako may or may not have had to touch up his mascara from tearing up too much at intermission…maybe.

The second half of the concert featured pieces of triumph, joy, and making connections. Kravitz’s eyes were wide with excitement and his lips were in a permeant smile for many of the songs. At the end of each song, he turned and moved aside for the orchestra to receive much of the applause. Taako couldn’t help but chuckle; even on Kravitz’s big night, he was humble as ever.

“We have two more pieces for you all. You’re in for a treat with this next one; it was composed by one of the musicians up here. We, uh, we went to school together, and I can say with complete sincerity that I have never met another artist as dedicated and refined as he is. He brought the piece up to me and asked if he could play it and I said yes before he was finished it was that good,” Kravitz chuckled.

“Everyone, please join me in welcoming our first chair violinist Johann Bina up here,” Kravitz led the applause as Johann rose from his chair and bowed slightly. “Do you have anything you want us to know about the piece before you play?” asked Kravitz, holding the microphone to Johann’s lips.

“Um…this uh…this was inspired by a jellyfish I saw one time. It was really pretty and, uh, I wanted to write a song about it. I hope you like it,” Johann said.

Johann took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began by playing the same four notes repeatedly before adding three new ones, getting almost hypnotized by the music. He launched into legato, the notes imitating waves and the way water moves, those same seven notes popping in between other notes. The piece was dark, mysterious, and struck a chord Taako could not explain. Taako was in awe at the way his fingers danced along the fret, appearing to move independently of each other, as if Johann didn’t even need to think about what to play next. Like Kravitz, the music appeared to be etched in his skin, in his soul, his body moving with the notes. Johann’s love for the music was written on his face, as the piece reached its climax. The way he moved, the way he played, truly showed his connection to the jellyfish, and how it stuck with him.

It was beautiful, to say the least.

Taako glanced at Kravitz, whose eyes glimmered with unshed tears under the lights. Taako felt a tear escape his eye and land on his wrist.

Johann ended the piece with his arm holding the bow outstretched, opening eyes and getting out of his trance. The audience was silent before it felt like they took a collective breath and erupted into thunderous applause for Johann, Kravitz joining in enthusiastically, some audience members getting to their feet. Johann stood stunned for a moment before a smile crept on his lips and he took a bow. And another. And another.

“Johann Bina, everyone!” Kravitz exclaimed, causing another round of applause. “We have one more piece for you all, before we play it we just want to say thank you for coming out to see us, it means a lot. I couldn’t think of a better crowd to make my conductor debut to so thank you again, I hope you enjoyed the music as much as we loved playing it.” Kravitz said graciously.

The last piece was one of unbridled joy. The music sprang to life with the first few notes, ringing out loud and clear through the whole room. The piece was the fast out of all of them, Kravitz’s entire body moving in time with the music. He bounced on his heels, the end of his braid bouncing with him. His eyes screwed shut and he crouched low when the music became quiet but threw his body back at the explosion of a crescendo.

Taako couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t stop staring at this beautiful, remarkable man— _his_ beautiful, remarkable man. Taako has never felt this amount of pride in someone in a long time, and he had to put a hand over his mouth to suppress the sob that tried to bubble from him.

The piece ended in loud triumph, and Taako was the first person out of their seat to applaud. He could not—would not—stop clapping. He clapped for the orchestra, he clapped for Johann, he clapped for the very construct of music itself. And most importantly, he clapped for Kravitz, love and pride streaming down his face, mascara totally ruined.

Kravitz turned and took a bow, eyes widening when he found Taako in the front row. He smiled and mouthed, “I love you,” before standing straight again.

**oOo**

After meeting up with and congratulating Lup and Barry on a job well done, Taako waited around for Kravitz. It was upwards of thirty minutes he waited in the performance space’s lobby.

“Hey, I’m so sorry for the wait. Everyone wanted to talk to me it was nuts,” Kravitz apologized, walking towards Taako. He swung a large bag full to the brim with flowers and presents and bottles and every gift imaginable.

Taako ran to meet Kravitz half way—heels be damned-- and crushed their lips together in a kiss, wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s shoulders. Kravitz melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Taako’s waist.

“I take it you liked the show?” Kravitz laughed when they parted.

“It was amazing. You were amazing, like holy shit. I cried so much, I’m so fucking proud of you,” Taako breathed, planting kisses across every square inch of his face.

“Thank you, that means a lot. I’m so glad you could be here for this. I love you,” Kravitz murmured, pulling Taako close.

“I love you too, Krav. Let’s get out of here, are you hungry?” Taako asked as they started to walk out.

“Starving. The adrenaline wore off and the hunger is catching up to me,” joked Kravitz.

“I think I’ll make pancakes. Like, thirty of them, how does that sound?”

“It sounds like I won’t be able to fit in that suit you insisted on buying me,” Kravitz said with a smirk.

Taako shrugged, “I’ll buy you another one.”


End file.
